


You Make Me High

by SOMETHINREAL



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, M/M, give my boys a break please, soft makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL
Summary: “Oh, I know.”He knows? How the fuck does he know?(alternatively: dowoon tries to come out to and confess to brian. brian makes it a little easier for him)





	You Make Me High

**Author's Note:**

> y'all. this is me deciding miraculously that I am back into day6 and need to write about them. I've had this half finished forever (literally february of last year), and decided to finish it today on a whim after listening to day6's entire discography and deciding that yeah I'm still in love with all of them. this is shitty, but I feel shitty, so why not. unbeta'd just like everything else I've ever written.

Everyone is exhausted. With it being their last show abroad for the line of concerts, they’d all played their hardest to give the best to the fans. But with playing hard came being tired, and they’re all absolutely spent, half of them falling asleep in the van on the way to the hotel, the rest trying their best to keep their eyes open until they get there. They’d worked out the room arrangements on the way to whatever city they played today (Dowoon is too tired to actually think about it), Jae with Wonpil, Brian with Dowoon, Sungjin on his own because he’s the leader for something, Dowoon doesn’t know. He had just been nodding his head along to their little quarrel because he really couldn’t give less of a shit about where he slept so long as he had a bed.

He’s in the room in his bed, a double, next to Brian’s, with only a foot or so in between them. Brian is at the desk, writing in his Songwriting Book (a composition notebook with one piece stickers on the front and frayed pages), presumably rough draft lyrics for the new album they’re supposed to be working on (despite the fact that they literally just dropped a full length album two months ago). Dowoon is having a mini panic attack.

Here’s the thing: Dowoon is not straight. He never has been, and has always known that he’s not. But, living in a place with closed off views and being surrounded by mainly Straight People has been really tough for him recently. None of his bandmates know, and he’s meant to get it off his chest for months, but it’s hard. He doesn’t want anything to change. (Dowoon really does know that his hyungs probably won’t give a shit, because they’re always telling him “Dowoonie, you know we love you, right? You can talk to us about anything, okay?” And he’s not a baby (he and Wonpil are literally only a year apart, for God’s sake), but it is kind of reassuring to be hearing these things all the time, it just doesn’t make the whole Coming Out thing any easier).

“Hyung,” he says. His voice is shaking and he knows it, knows that his tone is higher than usual, hopes to God that Brian doesn’t notice it. Brian hums at him from the desk. “Hyung, I have to tell you something.” And he wants so badly to back down, but he can’t now, because if he does then Brian will be suspicious that he’s hiding something and it will just be a bigger mess than it already feels it is.

“Go ahead, Dowoonie. I’m listening.” But he doesn’t lift his head from his notebook.

“I’m--” Dowoon has to cut himself off to breathe. “I’m not… straight.” He awaits the inevitable, for Brian to yell or something, but it never comes.

“Oh, I know.”

He _knows_? How the fuck does he _know_?

“You _knew?_ ” Dowoon asks, bewildered.

“Of course I knew. Takes one to know one.” Dowoon chokes. Brian’s not straight either? Dowoon guesses it makes sense; nothing about Brian really _screams_ heterosexual, but _wow_. This might make the second part a little easier for him.

“That’s not it,” Dowoon says. Brian hums again. “I’m not straight and…” but he trails off at the end because he’s not sure if he can actually finish.

“And?” Brian edges on. Dowoon can hear the curiosity in his voice, but he’s still hunched over the desk, scribbling in his notebook. The whole situation is so lax, so easy; the tension in Dowoon’s back is almost gone, but there’s still a sliver of it left when he forces out his next few words.

“And I think I like you a lot.” Dowoon watches rigidly as Brian’s back tenses. Fuck. He knew that he should have just kept it at coming out, and that just because Brian is not straight doesn’t mean that he’s going to reciprocate in the feelings that Dowoon has been dealing with since early 2016. He’s so stupid. It gets quiet for awhile, like Brian is thinking it over, and all Dowoon can hear is the hum of the heater and the drip of the shower.

But Brian’s back relaxes after a second; Dowoon eyes him rolling his shoulders. “Okay,” he says. He sounds unbothered.

“Okay?” Dowoon asks. There’s another moment of silence. Brian nods. “So… are we… friends?”

“No,” Brian answers instantly, Dowoon’s hopes plummet to the ground and shatter, smashed to smithereens. “We can be boyfriends, if you want.”

“Oh,” Dowoon says. His hopes begin to piece themselves back together. This is so weird. “Yeah. That sounds good. Um, wanna make out?”

“Yeah,” Brian says, like it’s the most normal thing ever. “Just let me finish this line.” Dowoon watches Brian’s back tense again, can imagine his eyebrows knitting together as he tries to come up with something good, his nose scrunching up like it always does when he thinks hard. The tips of Dowoon’s ears go red. The scratching of Brian’s pen against the paper, once loud in the quiet room, is now stopped; his book is now closed, he is now turning around to smile at Dowoon.

And Dowoon is smiling back, and then Brian is crawling into the bed, pulling Dowoon into his lap, and they’re kissing.

It’s nice. Really nice, actually.  Brian isn’t that much bigger than Dowoon, and he’s honestly not as muscular either, but he makes Dowoon _feel_ tiny, and that’s what matters. Dowoon  wants to crawl into Brian’s chest and live there. Jesus, he needs to get a grip. He kind of thinks that he might die like this, warm and flustered and feeling so small and loved.

“Good now?” Brian asks when he pulls away. Dowoon does not ever want to stop kissing Brian, but he knows it isn’t humanly possible to do it forever. Also, he doesn’t want to sound needy and say no.

“For now,” he decides on, because it’s neutral. He lies down. Brian lies down next to him. It’s only just past twelve and all the lights are still on, but they both fall into a deep slumber.

(And Dowoon knows that they’ll need to talk about it when they’re not high off of sleep deprivation and too exhausted to actually care, but for now, in this mediocre moment of bliss, everything falls into place.)  



End file.
